


feel the rush

by TheCookieMonster77



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, and the two women campaign to make phichimetti hit tub makeouts an ao3 tag begins, kiss fic, phichimetti hot tub makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Chris stands, emerging from the water as though he were Aphrodite herself, bracing against the cool air to show off as much glistening wet skin and tantalizing water trails as possible. "Here I am, naked and gorgeous, and you ignoremeforselfies."The heat in Phichit's eyes flickers to mischief and Phichit snaps an undoubtedly beautiful picture of Chris half emerged in his new hot tub. "Photography's my first love, remem~ber~"Chris gets what he asks for and more swimming in a hot tub with Phichit.





	feel the rush

**Author's Note:**

> the doc name for this is "*swan dives into the dumpster*" and honestly, that's all you need to know about me and this

Chris has never felt more unappreciated in his entire life.

His leg is starting to cramp, but Chris holds his pose against the side of his new hot tub and stares at the back of Phichit's head accusingly. He bought a hot tub so he and his boyfriend could lounge together naked and makeout (and get him laid). Which actually did work the first time, but then Phichit bought hot pink lights and discovered the built in music console, leaving Chris  _deprived_  of Phichit kisses in favor of lights and music.

The  _injustice_  of it all.

Phichit finally acknowledges Chris's stare and grins, pink lights making his skin glow and eyes shine. It makes Chris's heart stutter and gut clench, losing a hold of his pose as his knees wobble and sinking into the water as overwhelming  _want_  burns through him.

Phichit's smile glows brighter in the face of Chris's awe. He traps his lower lip between his teeth, eye's dark and sparkling as he admires Chris through lidded eyes. He raises one hand and Chris feels the invisible strings tug, gut tightening in anticipation of Phichit's siren call-

Only for Phichit to grab his phone and snap a selfie.

Chris's legs give out and he splashes into the warm water.

He emerges to Phichit laughing, bright and evanescent. Chris recovers just enough to pout, pushing out his lower lip and batting his eyes in a way that's supposed to be irresistible. It's has no effect on Phichit though, his boyfriend merely laughing and flicking water at him.

Chris stands, emerging from the water as though he were Aphrodite herself, bracing against the cool air to show off as much glistening wet skin and tantalizing water trails as possible. He splashes the water playfully, rippling pink light dancing along his golden skin. Phichit's eyes meet his and Chris smiles beguilingly. "Here I am, naked and gorgeous, and you ignore  _me_ ," he trails his fingers down his abs suggestively, stomach tightening from the warm water trickling down his skin and they way Phichit licks his lips, "for  _selfies_."

The heat in Phichit's eyes flickers to mischief and Phichit snaps an undoubtedly beautiful picture of Chris half emerged in his new hot tub. "Photography's my first love, remem~ber~"

Phichit's next selfie is like a punch to Chris's gut. He sinks back down into the warm water dejectedly to lick his wounds - no need to freeze his nipples if he's not getting laid, what an awful turn of the evening's events. Chris stares down at the distorted view of his dick (is this his life now?) when two lithe legs invade his view.

His head is caught mid-jerk, warm wet fingers tightening and pulling through his curls, gently but firmly pulling his head back as far as it could go. Chris stares up at Phichit, face alight with mischievous pink delight and framed by the night's stars, and his mouth drops wantoningly. Phichit's fingers tighten, the only warning Chris gets before Phichit swoops down and crashes their lips together.

Chris is already breathless, desperate mewls and short gasps trapped in his throat as Phichit kisses him greedily. Every tug on his hair sends electricity crackling down his spine, Phichit's bare chest a brand against his, nothing for him to hold except miles of beautiful smooth wet skin that only stokes the fire burning within. Chris feels as taunt as a wire, stretched to his limit as Phichit pulls him greedily to his lips. Then Phichit licks into his mouth and Chris's brain combusts.

He kicks out unthinkingly, torn between overwhelmed and desperate to go even higher, only for Phichit to take his mercy and push him back against the hot tub wall. It bites into his back, cold and hard, and Chris arches into Phichit's hold, warm skin melding together. Phichit hums happily and Chris moans unwillingly as the vibrations nearly shake him apart. Phichit swallows his gasps, tongue doing wicked delightful things to Chris's composition and his dick, simultaneously shattering him to pieces and holding him together by a live wire. Phichit doesn't give an inch, pushing and pushing, ravaging him completely.

Chris digs his nails into Phichit's hips and rips himself away, gasping and heaving. Phichit smiles, smug and satisfied, his pearly white teeth biting down on kiss-swollen lips.

"Mercy," Chris gasps, still breathless.

Phichit's laughter rings around him, echoing through the smoldering remains of Chris's mind. Chris gulps down steamy air, slowly gathering his wits, and stares up at Phichit and his slick red lips helplessly.

Phichit smiles lazily and trails his wet fingers through Chris's curls, drawing out involuntary mewls from Chris as he flexes his fingers and tugs Chris's hair. Phichit's dark eyes glimmer like stars, shining and burning Chris alive.

Phichit drags thumb down Chris's jaw to his lips thoughtfully. "Not ready for that kiss then, hmm?"

A high pitched keen punches itself out of Chris's chest. Phichit licks his lips, the hitch in his breath only visible because Chris is entirely trained on Phichit.

"Is that how we're playing it," Chris rasps, voice hoarse like he just finished a pack of cigarettes.

Phichit leans closer, thumb pushing against the seam of Chris's lips promisingly, scattering the few wits Chris didn't even know he had. "Do you want me to stop?"

Chris's fingers dig into Phichit's hips like a vice and he jerks Phichit closer instinctively, the minuscule distance between them vanishing to nothing. " _Never_ ," he gasps, all pretense of coyness vanishing in face of burning desperation.

Phichit smiles in delight and then soft dark lips meet his again, hot and slick, pushing and trapping Chris until his senses are consumed with Phichit, Phichit,  _Phichit_. Every one of Chris's nerves alights and Chris submits, giving up everything and pulling Phichit closer as though they could turn to one.

Just when Chris thinks he couldn't burn more, Phichit's mouth moves down, down his jaw, down his neck, down his chest and  _oh-_

_Oh dear god._

**Author's Note:**

> will probably grow into a full makeout series tbh, i have a gajillion half started phichimetti makeouts. i just rly love kiss fics my dudes and _someone's_ gotta do it
> 
> btws if you wanna request smooches, [here's a prompt list on my tumblr](http://thecookiemonster77.tumblr.com/post/168166853724/fictional-kiss-prompts) o.ob


End file.
